


Possession

by kronette



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month into their relationship, Bashir demands to know more about Garak's past. Garak demands the same, and learns a great deal more than he bargained for about the dear doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1996 under my other pseud, Shelley Wright.

Doctor and tailor stared hard at each other, panting heavily.

Julian Bashir had finally invited Garak to his quarters, and Garak had accepted. After their initial awkwardness around each other, they had found a mutually acceptable means of communicating - with their bodies.

Garak had made the first move, cupping the young man's face delicately in his palm, his expression softening at the light sigh that escaped Julian's parted lips. Unable to resist, Garak closed his lips over the Human's, softly sucking and drawing a more vocal response from Julian.

Julian's hands had moved then, working at fastenings, tugging at cloth, desperate to touch the cool reptilian skin. His hands splayed across the broad back, teasing along the spinal ridge, following it up to the neckridges, where his movements drew a response from the Cardassian. The flared ridges softened at his touch, darkened with desire, and sent Julian's own blood firing with need.

That had been nearly a month ago. Now, however, things weren't going as smoothly.

"Doctor, why should I tell you anything about myself?" Garak asked, his eyes darkening in anger.

Julian sigh impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. "Garak, if you want to have a deeper relationship, you're going to have to trust me!"

"Why should I? You've hardly told me a thing about  _your_ past," Garak snapped his reply, instantly hating the stricken look that crossed his lover's expressive face.

Julian choked, "Well - I..."

"Exactly," Garak sniffed indignantly. "Remember your fantasy holosuite program? The one that went astray? I had to break into that program just to find out what it was!"

"That was none of your business!" Julian huffed, flushing hotly. "I knew I should have had you arrested!"

"What? And ruin all your fun? Not have the chance to shoot me? Hardly. You loved every minute of it, didn't you?" Garak stepped closer, his eyes narrowing. "Didn't you?" he hissed.

Julian's breath grew increasingly labored, coming now in short gasps. His face was flushed a deep red, and a thin film of sweat broke out on his upper lip. "I didn't," he protested, averting his eyes from Garak's intense stare.

Garak's hand shot out, grasping the young man's chin firmly, forcing his head around to look the doctor directly in the eye. "You're a terrible liar, Julian."

Julian swallowed as Garak's fingers dug into his jaw. "You're hurting me," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not nearly as much as you hurt me," Garak replied coldly, though he let up on his grip. "Tell me, have you hurt many of your friends?"

The Human's eyes went wide, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. "Only one," he rasped.

Garak shook his head. "Another lie. And you claim that _I_ am the liar in the relationship."

"I never said that!" Julian protested, tears shining in his eyes.

"No, not outright," Garak acquiesced quietly. "You were content to think it, and it reflected in your every move, every touch."

"Oh, Elim," Julian cried softly, crumbling to a heap on the couch. Tears streamed down his face, and he avoided looking in his lover's direction. "It's true."

"Which?" Garak felt his heart breaking, but his training, his life to this point, forbade him from showing it. His voice hardened as he repeated, "Which?"

"Everything!" Julian sobbed, turning his face into the cushions. "I didn't want anyone to know about my program - didn't want _you_ to find out what it was about. I didn't want..." he gulped, continuing softly, "I didn't want to admit what I felt for you."

"Am I that repulsive? Are you feelings for me so disgusting you'd rather not think about them?" Garak snapped, his eyes blazing.

"No!" Julian sat up, his face a stormcloud. "I couldn't face my desire for you. I couldn't - handle it." He took another deep breath, gathering himself. "Elim, you must understand. I have been alone for most of my life. I had only let one person close to me, and she treated me horribly. I - can't talk about her. It hurts too much."

Garak stared down at his lover's tear-streaked face, his sincere gaze, and felt his animosity fade. "Julian, I certainly understand your unwillingness to open up; I have been alone far longer than you, I fear." He moved to the couch, sitting next to his lover. "How long ago were you and this woman together?" he asked quietly.

Julian inhaled sharply, feeling his gut twist. "Nearly thirteen years. But it feels like thirteen minutes sometimes..."

"I'm sorry," Garak whispered, pulling the young man into his arms. "I don't want to bring up painful memories for you. Great Gul knows I have more than my share. If you'd rather not talk about her..."

"No," came the muffled voice from where Julian rested against Garak's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, receiving strength from his presence. "I'd rather you knew about her. It might - explain a few things you might have noticed about me."

Garak was intrigued; he had noticed a few oddities, but thought they were just Human idiosyncrasies. Now, maybe they were just the result of a thoughtless lover. Julian remained quiet in his arms, but Garak held his tongue; he of all people knew when the time was right, Julian would open up to him.

"I was seventeen years old. I had just arrived at Starfleet Academy's division in Paris. That's where the medical program is," he explained, feeling Garak nod in understanding. "Walking through the streets of Nice, I came upon a dance studio. I stopped to admire the dancers, when one caught me staring inside." He shivered, his voice cracking as he remembered. "She mouthed something at me; I didn't know enough French at the time to know what it was. I assumed she had cursed me for watching her, so I walked away. But I took to passing by the studio on my daily walk, and each time she would catch me watching her. Finally, I gathered enough courage to stay until her class let out. I was a nervous wreck, pacing like some expectant father.

She walked outside - her movements were like a gazelle, so graceful and smooth. Her lips curled into a smile, and she walked right up to me, put her arms around me, and whispered in my ear:

"Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?"

I had no idea what it meant. I asked her, but she just laughed. Allah, her laugh was beautiful. Tinkling, like the touch of crystal on crystal. I smiled at her, though I'm sure my expression was one of complete confusion. She laughed again, drawing me into a kiss."

Julian broke off in a sigh, his eyes closing as he held Garak closer. "Her kiss woke me up, Garak. She woke up my soul. I had been merely sleepwalking through my life, until the touch of her lips on mine. She broke the kiss, but not her spell over me. I was utterly enchanted from that point on. She took me back to her loft, and made love to me all day."

The doctor's familiar lopsided grin appeared as he remembered. "Being a dancer, she was incredibly flexible. She showed me positions I didn't think were possible. She showed me a lot of things I didn't think were possible...like me hopelessly falling in love with her that day." Julian again sighed, this time from deep in his soul. "She was very possessive of me. She wanted me all to herself. At first, I didn't mind. After all, who was I to say no to her? She was perfect...

"As the weeks wore on, she became more demanding of my time. Insisting I stay with her even though I had class. Keeping me up all night so I was late for class in the morning... Allah, how she kept me up all night!" Julian frowned then, his entire demeanor changing. "One day, we had been playing. Lovers games, you know Garak. Well, she wouldn't let me go. Wouldn't untie me, and I missed a very important test. I was furious, and we had our first major fight. She slapped me across the face, and I slapped back. Her lip was bleeding...and something glittered in her eyes. She slapped me again, trying to get me to hit her again. I was horrified. I couldn't get the image of blood on her lips out of my mind. She started hitting me in earnest, and I struggled to hold her hands still...we ended up having the best sex of our lives that day. I had a dozen bruises over my body, as did she, but by Allah, we were completely satiated. We slept for awhile, and when we awoke, we made love again, this time slow and gentle. But it wasn't the same."

The slight body shivered in Garak's arms, and his heart sunk as he realized where Julian's story was going to go. "Julian," he whispered. "You don't have to continue. I - think I know how this is going to end up."

"Do you? I suppose you might," Julian mused, though his voice was void of all emotion. "She got more into the games, and I went along with her. I was so in love with her, I couldn't help myself. I tried not to think of it...

"Then my father showed up. To say he was not happy was an understatement. He found out my grades had slipped, and ordered me to stop seeing her. But I refused. I said we were in love, and I was going to ask her to marry me. He - he..."

"Julian." Garak hugged his lover firmly, feeling the wetness of his face soak his clothing. "You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to."

"I want to! I have to," the doctor insisted, taking a deep breath. "Apparently, my father spoke to her. I still don't know exactly what he told her, but she grew more demanding on my time, and grew more - enthusiastic - in her games. She even took to bringing in friends. Some very beautiful, and creative. I didn't really mind...though some days, I was too sore to leave bed. She always had the energy to go on performing, though some days she stayed with me. I think I preferred it when she left me...

"I had grown to resent her. I didn't like what I had become; I didn't like the games anymore. I tried to tell her, but she just laughed and coaxed me back into her bed. I realized then that she didn't care about me; she just cared about what I was giving her. A great adrenaline rush, and great sex. She could get that from anyone - and later I found out she was.

"I had forced myself to remain on campus as much as possible. I studied in the library until they kicked me out, then I would go to one of the local Academy bars until they kicked me out. I didn't want to go back to her loft, and I knew she would be waiting for me in my quarters. I lasted about a month before I went back to her. I heard her laughter as I reached the stairs, and her laughter mingled with others. I turned around and never went back."

Another shuddered breath, and Julian continued. "I pulled myself together, and concentrated on my schoolwork. As you know, I managed second; not bad for someone who literally slept through most of their first semester there. At my graduation, my father congratulated me, saying how glad he was that I had given up the slut and straightened up.

"Garak, you know I'm not a violent person." It was a question, and Garak shook his head at it.

"Doctor - Julian. You are one of the gentlest men I know. I know you partake of violence only as a last resort."

"Then my father was my last resort. I hit him, Garak. For the second time in my life, I had struck another person. Both someone I cared about. My father actually laughed at me, while I nursed my smarting hand.

"'Upset over that French slut?' he taunted. 'Why? She's notorious for her affairs with young Starfleet Cadets. She's keeping the traditions of her mother, and her mother before her. I should know; I was one of her mother's favorites.'

"I very nearly hit him again, but instead, I turned around, and never spoke to him again. I packed my things and left on the first transport off of Earth. I had to get to my first assignment, and I had to get as far from my father as possible."

"You came here," Garak's soft voice barely carried to his ears. "You were running from your past."

Julian nodded, his throat too constricted to answer.

Garak sighed lightly. Surely he hadn't guessed that his precious Julian had this much of a past to deal with, but it still hardly touched on his own. But he did have a basis of understanding. "All of us have something we'd rather run from than face," Garak whispered, stroking Julian's hair absently. "I ran from what I had become as well, Julian. We grew up; there's nothing wrong with that."

"But what about what I did to her!" Julian cried, pulling away from Garak, anguish twisting his features.

"What about what she did to you?" Garak countered. "She obviously felt no remorse over what happened between the two of you. She was the one who wanted it, correct?"

"Yes," Julian replied meekly, darting his gaze to the floor.

"Julian." Garak's hand was once again under the doctor's chin, but this time lifted it tenderly. "It's all right to admit you enjoyed a little...adventure...now and then. And it's all right to say no to it when it gets a bit too...boisterous. I see nothing wrong..."

"That's just it," Julian moaned. "There _was_ nothing wrong with it." Tears spilled out of his eyes as he murmured, "I buried those feelings deep down, swearing that I would never acknowledge them again. But being with you..."

"You wanted to, 'cut loose' as you Human's say?" Garak mused, sending Julian a smile full of fondness.

The Human blushed. "Not to that extent. But I wanted to be...free...with you, but I didn't know how to ask. I didn't know how to express it." He lifted his eyes to Garak's, searching.

"I think you just did," Garak answered softly, caressing the young face before him. "I will not hurt you, Julian. We will only go as far as you want. You must tell me, though. I am much stronger than you, and while you might be able to let completely go, I cannot."

"I know that," Julian whispered, covering Garak's hands with his own. "And I trust you."

"And I you." Garak's hand slid behind the doctor's head, pulling him closer. "And this will not be one-sided, Julian. You, too shall have the pleasure of me." He touched his lips to Julian's softly, teasing at their fullness.

"Mmm," Julian moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as he lost himself in his lover's kiss. His hands reached up to rub at the darkening neckridges, feeling Garak shudder under his touch.

"Garak," he breathed, biting lightly at the neckridges. The Cardassian groaned in answer, his fists clenching the cloth of the back of doctor's uniform. "Elim, take me. Now." Julian bit down on the neckridges, causing Garak to buck against him uncontrollably.

The Cardassian pushed Julian to the couch, thrusting his hips down into the slender hips of his lover. His eyes wild with lust, Garak whispered hoarsely, "I shall take you, Julian," before he devoured the doctor's lips. His hands made short work of the doctor's uniform, and his own clothes quickly followed. His mouth ravaging the young man's slender neck, while his hands teased all over Julian's body, causing him to buck wildly under him.

"Elim," Julian groaned, grasping the leathery Cardassian ass and pulling him hard against him. "Take me now."

Breathing hard, trying to control his desire, Garak sat up, pulling the younger man with him. Kissing him one last time, Garak turned him around, so that he faced the back of the couch. Julian hugged the back of the couch and spread his thighs, offering himself to his lover.

"Just a second," Garak murmured huskily, retreating quickly to the replicator. He padded back, Julian's eyes on his erection the entire time. He popped the top off the oil, pouring a small amount onto the small of Julian's back.

Julian inhaled sharply at the heated oil, then gasped as it trickled between his cleft. Garak's thick finger followed the trail of hot oil, stealing inside the Human, causing him to moan.

"More," Julian pleaded, rocking hips backwards. Garak poured more oil onto his hand, then worked another finger inside Julian's opening, preparing him. When Julian was shaking with need, he extracted his fingers and coated his quivering sex.

Balancing behind Julian on the edge of the couch, he promised, "You shall have more, mashta peaol." Grasping the slim hips firmly, Garak pushed the tip of his sex into his precious doctor, hearing his beautiful voice cry out his approval. He held Julian steady as he slowly pushed himself inside, feeling the young man trying desperately to thrust back.

"Elim, please," Julian begged, his arms taunt from pushing against the back of the couch, pushing into his lover.

Sighing deeply, Garak let go, and felt himself being pulled into Julian's depths. With a groan, he was against the shining back, pushing the Human into the couch. Julian's body bent forward, the weight of the Cardassian pushing him over the back of the couch.

"Am I hurting you?" Garak whispered, his breath stirring the doctor's hair. His hands clenched the couch next to Julian's; both their knuckles white with shaky control.

"No," came the gasped reply. "Go on; take me!"

Unable to control himself any longer, Garak began to rock, sliding out of his lover then thrusting quickly back inside.

Julian cried out again, demanding, "Harder!" His own hips began moving, meeting Garak counterpoint, grunting at each undulation, feeling Garak's steely erection burning inside of him.

Garak pushed him further into the couch, spreading Julian's thighs wider, burying himself deeper inside the doctor. Moaning, he felt Julian's muscles clench around him, drawing him near the edge. Sliding a hand down Julian's stomach, he grasped the straining sex and pumped furiously, bringing him over the edge.

Julian cried out, thrusting against Garak's hand, spurting his seed onto the couch. Gulping in huge intakes of air, he used the last of his strength to clench around Garak, who growled low and thrust hard one more time, finally emptying himself into the upturned ass, nearly tipping over the couch with the force of his orgasm.

Julian lay supine over the back of the couch, all of Garak's weight on him. They both tried to catch their breaths, dizzy from their lovemaking.

"Julian," Garak panted, "Did I hurt you?" His hands smoothed down the Human's back, holding him while he pulled carefully from his warm haven.

Julian stiffened as Garak's now-limp sex left him. "I'm fine," he rasped, wiping the sweat from his face.

"I think we could use a good shower," Garak mused, pulling Julian down on top of him as he lay on the couch. He stared at the Human, his cobalt eyes widening as he saw tears in those mahogany depths.

"I thought you said I didn't hurt you?" Garak accused.

"You didn't," Julian answered, smiling shakily. "I just - I'm happy." He bent to kiss his lover, languidly exploring the alien mouth.

Garak chuckled. "Then I shall endeavor to make you happy every night, Julian," he promised, smoothing back the sweat- drenched hair from the doctor's face.

"I look forward to that," Julian murmured, though his eyes were drifting closed.

"Julian," Garak called softly. But the young man was already half asleep.

"Yes, E'lm?" he murmured, resting on the broad Cardassian chest.

"Never mind. Just rest." The 'fresher would clean them up just as easily in a few hours as it would now. As for the couch...they could always order another one. With the scent of their lovemaking sharp to his senses, Garak too drifted to sleep, with his arms wrapped possessively around his lover.

The End


End file.
